


talk pretty to me

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Deleted Scenes, Drabble, Kingsman Family, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: in which jongin learns to put a name to pretty's face months after. (or alternatively a kaisoo deleted scene from 'debacle of the heart and within')





	talk pretty to me

**Author's Note:**

> it would help a lot if you check out 'debacle of the heart and within' first 
> 
> just a tip:  
> kyungsoo is galahad  
> jongin is terius  
> luhan is saseum (deer in korean)  
> jongdae is thor  
> minseok is blanc

told you i'm going to write a deleted scene but before that check [debacle of the heart and within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756357) out first!

* * *

jongin thinks he has merited a honeypot in his espionage but boy is he wrong when he learns that the pretty little thing is more than just a pretty face because that certain eye candy in the company of an arms dealer is the rumoured mission thief, one that has been snitching CIA assignments dating a couple of months back.

he is tasked to bring the honour of the division back but one look at those gorgeous brown eyes, jongin might just have to come up with a plan b on his own. the thief is definitely more of a looker and less of a talker, jongin observes from the way the russian gunrunner has a possessive grip on those flared hips. the CIA operative wouldn’t deny the attraction either, given how pretty those plump lips would look wrapped around his cock and just thinking about it tightens the front of his slacks.

“three o’clock to your left,” _saseum’s_ voice whirs into the receiver and jongin quickly averts his head towards their actual target—a corporate heir colluding with the germans to traffick firearms across the borders. the criminal is a lady in her late thirties, dressed to the nines and has a seductive mole on her lips but jongin gives her constructed face a fair scan and reconsiders if sleeping with a plastic doll is worth the mission.

“forget about the disk, do you mind if i just finish her off?” he says it out of spite as he grabs a martini off the bar on his en route towards the woman. “i don’t but it’s best to leave the bloodshed to _solas_ ,” luhan replies insouciantly but jongin can picture the older grinning behind the desk because he secretly enjoys seeing _terius_ getting himself into trouble.

* * *

as foreseen, the lady stumbles into the restroom with jongin’s tie grasped loosely by her manicured nails. a series of giggles escapes her red lips before she tips over and leaves a hickey by the agent’s neck. jongin pulls a face and curses _thor_ for the man might have spiked the drink a tad stronger than prescribed. _terius_ swears he hear baekhyun cackle into the earpiece. he considers flashing a middle finger towards the barrett standing metres away from one of the marriott's rooms a couple blocks down.

but it seems that his revenge has to wait because the door to their cubicle is torn down and a tiny man dressed in a tailored suit greets him in fluent korean and holds him at point blank with a polished tokarev.

it’s that pretty little thing from before, jongin recognises, and now it seems that the gorgeous creature has traded his contacts for a pair of rimmed glasses, revealing the oriental colour of midnight in his eyes.

“hand her over,” jongin doesn’t expect the man’s deep voice. the operative doesn’t lose his stance, instead he decides to get on his intruder’s nerves. “why should i, _pretty_?” he challenges while he drops the drunk woman on the toilet seat and proceeds to shove the two of them out of the cubicle.

“ _kai_ , what’s happening? i need to blow her brains out asap,” _solas_ hisses into his ears but jongin is too busy to respond when he draws out his own sidearm and aims at the other’s head, now both of them holding each other at gunpoint.

“is this how you’re going to play, _terius_?”

“who the fuck are you?” jongin isn’t pleased because fuck fairplay, how come _pretty_ has intel on him but he doesn’t?

“no one,” _pretty_ is holding a smirk to his lips though jongin has his back pressed into the edge of the sink. “it’s a pity i didn’t turn out to be your honeypot tonight, eh?” the tiny man in glasses curls a finger around his tie, lips dangerously close to the shell of the operative’s ears.

from the mirror, jongin catches a glimpse of red zeroes on where his target is, the lady now half sober and staggers up on her feet, dreary eyes blinking open just as a shot resounds in the air. a bullet strikes through the heiress’s head and she drops dead on her knees.

in that fraction of second, jongin seizes his chance and pries the gun off _pretty’s_ hand, the tiny man who is caught off guard that very moment, and sends them both crashing to the ground. they tumble and roll off the tiles, both men hissing at the impact of the fall.

just before the CIA operative could get back on his knees, _pretty_ is quick to aim his bvlgari from which a tiny dart makes its way to the juncture of jongin’s neck right before he blacks out. the last thing he hears is the deep voice lulling him to sleep with words along the lines of “i wouldn’t mind you fucking me but we should save it for next time, don’t you think _kai_?”

* * *

when he comes to, jongin realises he has fucked up big time because the disk is no longer strapped to the dead woman’s breasts, leaving him empty with nothing but solid silicon.

_blanc_ , his boss,lets him off with a deduction to his paycheck and sends him packing to spain for a minor infiltration where he earns back his title but jongin appears to be still sour about the debacle in russia. 

a few months later, jongin catches _pretty_ on his coffee break on the streets of london. _galahad_ , a name jongin finally learns and becomes fond of. the CIA shrapnel watches as the gorgeous being winds into a lane and walks up to a tailor shop at savile row in his bespoke suit, an umbrella nicely tucked between his arms.

* * *

a/n: i'm pretty obsessed with this au but i just can't seem to commit to this lol


End file.
